


Not Just A Landlady

by Skipper (SkipperOfTardis)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperOfTardis/pseuds/Skipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or four times Mrs. Hudson walked in on a happy couple and one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Landlady

**Author's Note:**

> 1-3 take place in series one. 4 takes place in series 2.

**1.**

She could hear noises coming from the hallway; the sound of the door bursting open, muffled voices belonging to her two tenants, followed by laughter. Mrs. Hudson smiled and listened for another moment as they went up the stairs together, still talking and laughing. The two men seemed to be getting along quite well; John had moved in a few days earlier and the pair had clicked instantly. Mrs. Hudson was happy for Sherlock. He deserved some nice company and John was the perfect match for him; quiet but full of wit and kind to him. Too many people pushed the detective away too quickly. She tutted softly and shook her head.

She hummed to herself as she went back to making some tea. She brought it up for them on a tray, smiling at them. 

"Good night, boys?" the older woman chirped, watching the men grin at each other from across the room. Sherlock walked up to her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Very good. Very exciting! Right, John?" he said excitedly, turning to look at his new flatmate. John nodded eagerly, grinning widely.

"Sherlock cured me of my limp too!" he exclaimed, walking around a bit to show it off. The older woman clapped happily as Sherlock blushed a bit. Mrs. Hudson just chuckled and patted Sherlock's arm gently. 

"I brought you boys some tea. Just bring everything down when you're done!" she told them before giving them a little wave and retreating down the stairs. Realizing that she'd forgotten to bring them sugar and milk, she hustled back up the stairs, smiling at the sight before her.

The two of them were sitting side by side, looking over a file together. They were talking quietly and chuckling every so often, looking at each other with fond expressions. It seemed all they could see was the other person beside them. Mrs. Hudson dropped off the milk and sugar, giving them a little smile before going back to her flat for the night.

**2.**

Months passed; cases came and went, clients streamed through the door of 221B almost daily, needing help from the one and only Sherlock Holmes and his blogger. But a person can only take so much before they need a break. 

The crime-solving duo had just been on a two week long case, with very little sleep and a lot of chasing. A brutal muder had kept the two away from home for a while, chasing the killer all over the countryside. Mrs. Hudson heard them come in and rushed out to help them with their bags. John thanked her, looking like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. Sherlock looked even worse; his eyes were fluttering as he walked, leaning on John for support. The army doctor had an arm wrapped around his waist, helping him up the stairs. Mrs. Hudson followed close behind them, secretly smiling at the duo. She let them get situated, taking their bags to their rooms before going back out to the living room. She had planned on asking how the case had gone, but stopped when she saw them again.

Sherlock was draped out on the couch, taking up half with John lying in front of him. They had their arms wrapped tightly around each other with John's forehead pressed to Sherlock's chest with a  small smile on his face. They were fast asleep in each other's arms. Mrs. Hudson hummed quietly and placed a blanket over the two of them, only making them gravitate closer together. She smiled at them and pecked their foreheads lightly before leaving them to rest together. Until the next case.

**3.**  
  
It was Christmas in London, and Baker Street was no exception. Snow was falling, the tree was up and decorated, lights decorating the fireplace mantle, stockings hung up. Even Sherlock was getting into the Christmas spirit, placing a Santa hat on his skull. John found that extremely amusing and made sure to blog a picture of it. Something had changed between the boys; they seemed closer. They were always together and seemed a bit more physical now, always finding reasons to gently touch the other or be near to him. The older landlady always had her suspicions, but never brought it up, in fear of being horribly wrong. 

In the aftermath of the Christmas party, Mrs. Hudson finally saw why.

She was packing up her dishes to bring back downstairs, puttering around the kitchen and watching her boys clean up on their own. She overheard part of their conversation, looking over at them every so often.

"John, what's that on the ceiling?" Sherlock asked, looking up at a spring of mistletoe hanging in the centre of the room. John chuckled and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Mistletoe, love," he murmured to him, resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder, causing the detective to hum and wrap an arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"What's it for?" That made John grin.

"This," he said softly, cupping the detective's cheeks and kissing him gently. Sherlock smiled and started kissing him back as well, wrapping his arms around John's middle and bringing him closer. Mrs. Hudson gaped at them and dropped a tin onto the ground, surprising the couple and causing them to leap apart, cheeks flushed red.

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson! We, um..." John started, looking to Sherlock with a frightened look on his face. Sherlock went to him and held him close. 

"Mrs. Hudson, if you couldn't tell before, we're... dating," the detective explained, rubbing John's back gently to keep him calm. 

The older woman just grinned and went over to them, hugging and kissing both of them.

"Oh, my boys! I'm so happy for you both! I just want you both to be happy, that's all." John and Sherlock smiled at each other.

"We most definitely are."

**4.**

 A year passed. The famous duo continued to solve crimes together; chasing down criminals and making it home with enough time to cuddle on the couch before bed. They fell deeply in love and no one could deny that they were perfect for each other. 

The two decided to host a New Year's party that year, together. They invited the regular crowd; Lestrade, Molly, and of course, Mrs. Hudson. They both knew Mycroft would show up anyways, so they planned accordingly. They sent out invitations and made snacks for their guests together.

That night finally came; people arrived one by one and Sherlock ran about, getting drinks for everyone; a brandy for Mycroft, a Sherry for Mrs. Hudson, and a beer for Lestrade. John watched him with a fond smile, eventually grabbing him by the belt loop on his trousers and pulling him close. 

"Hey," he said softly, kising his cheek gently. "Join us for a while." The detective nodded and sat beside him, socializing with everyone. They talked and laughed. Sherlock noticed Lestrade and Molly were getting closer and closer by the hour and he nudged his boyfriend, nodding his head in their direction. John looked over at the shy moritician and detective inspector, giggling quietly. 

Midnight was approaching fast and Sherlock seemed to be jittery. John put a hand on his knee and squeezed it lightly. "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly. Sherlock looked over at him and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes, of course."

At five minutes to twelve, the group moved up onto the roof to watch the fireworks. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John from behind, making the doctor hum and lean back into him. Greg had finally gotten the courage to hold Molly's hand, making the young woman blush. Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft watched the couples fondly. They counted down to the New Year together, cheering as the fireworks went off. John turned around in Sherlock's arms and wrapped his arms aroud his neck. "Happy New Year," he whispered to him, leaning up and kissing him gently. They stayed like that for a long while, just kissing and holding onto each other.

Sherlock pulled away first. "Want to start the new year with something special?" he asked, caressing John's sides. The doctor hummed and nodded happily. 

That was when the detective got down on a knee. John clapped one hand over his mouth and felt tears welling up in his eyes. Sherlock took the other hand and smiled up at him.

"John... I was so lost until I found you. I was trapped in darkness until you came to me; you are the light of my life and you keep me going. I never thought I deserved someone as perfect as you; you are kind, intelligent, funny and so, so beautiful." He sniffled a little bit, looking down at the roof and collecting himself. "I... I love you, more than life itself, and I would die for you in an instant. But I would much rather live for you and with you, for the rest of my life." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it up for John to see, making his breath hitch. "I wanted to ask you, in front of the most important people in our life."

"John, will you marry me?" 

John burst into happy tears and fell to his knees, hugging Sherlock tightly and kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" he exclaimed as the group watching them burst into collective applause. Mrs. Hudson could feel tears running down her cheeks as she clasped her hands together; the boys were like sons to her and she couldn't be prouder of them.

That was the happiest moment of their lives.

**+1**

It had been a week since it happened. Since the world lost its only consulting detective and since John Watson's life had shattered to pieces. Mrs. Hudson made a point of checking on John a few times every day, despite his protests. He insisted that he was fine, even though he knew no one believed him. He felt utterly broken; he'd lost his light.

He was taking a month off of work to grieve, needing time away from everyone to sort out Sherlock's belongings and plan a funeral.Lestrade came by with Molly and they delivered Sherlock's coat to John. They said that he was the only person that deserved to have it, now that he was gone. John smiled sadly and just nodded. They left soon after, checking in on Mrs. Hudson and asking if they could do something. She shook her head and said she was fine. Once everyone had left, she heard a noise upstairs. Worried, she rushed up the stairs to check on John. When she found him, her heart broke.

John was sitting on the couch with the coat in his lap, doubled over with his face pressed into the fabric. He was sobbing into it like his life depended on it, gripping it tight in his fists, trying to hang on to any lasting trace of the man he loved. Mrs. Hudson frowned but headed back down to her flat; there was nothing she could do. A few hours later, she went back up with tea, only to find him asleep on the couch, holding the couch to his chest. She smiled softly and went over, kissing his forehead and covering him with a blanket like she had so long ago.

Maybe she wasn't just their landlady after all.


End file.
